harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprites
The Harvest Sprites (コロボックル Korobokkuru) are tiny, elf-like, magical beings that are often featured in the games of the Harvest Moon franchise. Their functions vary from game to game; in some, befriending them will gain you access to their services, and they can help you on your farm and tend to your animals, while in other games, they are only interactive as villagers, or serve as major characters to the plot. They were renamed to Nature Sprites in the latest games that are under the Story of Seasons name due to Natsume's trademark on the previous name. Harvest Moon GB In Harvest Moon GB, there is a Harvest Sprite cave behind the tool room. Once you have made friends with them by giving them a mushroom each day, they can help you by using the Timer function. They will also upgrade your tools. Harvest Moon 64 In Harvest Moon 64, 3 Harvest Sprites live in the cave in Moon Mountain. At first, they speak nothing but pig latin, but after giving them a few gifts, they'll begin speaking English. After befriending them, they can do a number of usefull things, such as taking care of your animals during a typhoon. They also give you a recipe and Power Berry as well as play a role in reviving the vineyard. Harvest Moon: Back to Nature In Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, each Harvest Sprite must be spoken to twice in order to request them to help out on the farm. If they have at least 2 hearts, they will help out in Summer, Fall, and Winter. They can harvest the fields, water the fields, or take care of the animals. Harvest Sprites start out with two hearts and lose 2 affection points every time they are asked to work. The easiest way to keep their affection up is to give them lots of Flour and attend their tea party in the Spring. Each Sprite has hidden skill levels that start out at 0 and max out at 255. They have a skill level for each of the 3 types of work they can perform. Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland :Main articles Nic (STH), Nak (STH), and Flak (STH) Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, the Harvest Sprites live in a house behind the church. There are seven different colored sprites and after befriending them, you can employ them for a specified amount of days to work on your farm. You get to choose what they do, with the choices being harvesting, watering, and animal care. If you get them each to 3 hearts they will invite you to their Spring Tea Party. Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life & Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life In Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Nic, Nak, & Flak live in the fountain area. The player meets them after eating a strange mushroom called Welcomush. Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon Harvest Moon: DS In Harvest Moon: DS, Harvest Sprites must be unlocked. They are sent by the Witch Princess to an unnamed world together with the Harvest Goddess. There are several ways to discover all 101 Harvest Sprites. Though, there are some who are already available as the game starts. These Harvest Sprites are grouped in 10 different colored teams. Each colored team are assigned to different tasks that will help you out on your farm. Their house is found near the Harvest Goddess pond in a form of a huge tree. All the Harvest Sprites have birthdays. They all like the herbs which have the same colour as them. Harvest Moon: Magical Melody In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody the harvest sprites do not play a major role. However, they do appear in the harvest godess' shrine which you must go to once you have gathered 5 notes to make a new instrument. (They cannot work in your fields or take care of your livestock.) Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility In Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, the Harvest Sprites are hidden until you meet certain requirements. They are a major part of the main storyline, and only by speaking to each of them and completing their quests can you unlock certain characters and areas of the game. To even begin to meet them, you must complete a small mini-quest, in which you go around the island and gather information about a special, legendary quilt. Only after retrieving both halves of this item can you meet the sprites, and then you may inspect and water special, one-of-a-kind flowers in the game to contact and speak to the sprites. Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands In Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands, one of the sprites, Coral, will come and greet you on your first week. They will help you from the start with things such as watering, lowering prices, making other villagers like you, and such. Each different colored sprite can do a different job, but after helping they have a 'rest period' when you can't ask them to do anything. When you give the sprites their favorite gifts, more sprites of the same color will come to the island and help the player. The more sprites you have on a job, the bigger the enchantment (i.e. 4 sprites on a 'charming' job makes the villager like you more than just 1 sprite in the enchantment.). Also, Agate, a red sprite, is able to raise an island for you each day if you have enough sunstones. Harvest Moon: Animal Parade In Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, The Harvest Sprites live at the Harvest Goddess' Pond. They will appear one at a time as you chime the bells, and will stay at the pond area until the summoning of the Harvest King. At that point you'll find them at the King's throne on top of Garmon Mine. The sprites like gifts that are the same color as they are. They like their matching colored herbs and high-quality jewels (i.e.. Ben loves Lapis Lazuli). All the sprites also like Shining-quality items that you've produced on your farm. The sprites also love common mushrooms, and these can be used to quickly boost their friendship points. The Harvest Sprites don't have birthdays. Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley In Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley there are only 3 Harvest Sprites: Nic (wears blue), Nac (wears red and is considered the leader), and Flak (wears yellow). These three will help you out on your quest in saving the valley. Early in the game, they can be seen chatting in the field of your farm. It turns out that you are the only person in Leaf Valley who can see the three of them same with the Harvest Goddess. Their house can be seen inside a small cave near your storage room. At certain times, they can be seen playing anywhere in Leaf Valley. They don't have event paths like the other villagers for you to complete and they certainly don't have birthdays. Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning :Main articles: Aaron (ANB) and Alice (ANB) In Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning, there are only two Harvest Sprites (twin sibling). They are Aaron, the one who wears red, and Alice, the one who wears purple. These two help you out by opening paths, new locations, and even new gathering places but make you play a song for them first and hide the notes throughout the town at various points in your game. They spend all their time by magical stumps in the River area and are never seen elsewhere. They share a birthday on Spring 29th. Story of Seasons :Main articles: Flick, Gusto, Mora, Pepita, Torque Flat.png|Flick Custo.png|Gusto Mora.png|Mora Pesu.png|Pepita Torque.png|Torque Return to PoPoLoCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale :Main articles: Connie (RtP), Sedona (RtP), Spring Fairy (RtP), Erilis (RtP), Lomalia (RtP), and Fautrier (RtP) Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley :Main articles: Rowan, Blossom, Dewy, Calvin, Flint, Woody In Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley there are six Harvest Sprites. Rowan.png|Rowan Blossom.png|Blossom Dewy.png|Dewy Calvin_HS.png|Calvin Flint.png|Flint Woody_HS.png |Woody Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memory :Main articles: Blossom (SoM), Dewey (SoM), Rowan (SoM) Harvest Moon: Skytree Village :Main articles: Rowan (SV), Blossom (SV), Dewy (SV), Calvin (SV), Woody (SV), Flint (SV), and Oliver (SV) Harvest Moon: Light of Hope :Main articles: Rowan (LoH), Blossom (LoH), Dewy (LoH), Calvin (LoH), Woody (LoH), Flint (LoH), and Oliver (LoH) Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town Doraemon: Story of Seasons Amber (Dor).png Jade (Dor).png Sky (Dor).png Violet (Dor).png Category:Characters Category:Harvest Sprites Category:Featured Articles Category:Disambiguation